Winter and Spring
by Kindred01
Summary: Jack goes to see Bunny when he is in heat... three months later there is a little shock for Jack


Jack smiled as he landed in the Warren; he smiled as he felt the grass between his feet and slight child in the air mixed with the warm that held spring all year round for the Warren. He went looking Bunny, he knew that the Easter bunny was around here somewhere the Poka doesn't leave much after Easter is all done and dusted. He found the Poka a sleep, Jack frowned it was mid day and a week after Easter he would be wake and planning for next year, but nope there was laying on a big bed of fake furs his ears flats against his head and one leg ever so often moved.

Jack watched him before he moves over to him, resting his staff against the wall; he knelt in front of the rabbit and looked him up and down. Jack leaned down and blew in his ears and watched them twitch to direction "Buuuunny wakey wakey." Jacked called, Bunny grumbled and open his eyes up to see Jack looking at him

"Urrrrha Frost bit what you doing here!" The Poka moaned

"I came to see you." He said smiling but the Poka didn't looked to happy

"Well you have seen me now go." He growled, Jack looked at him and cocked his head to the side

"What is wrong?" he asked looking a little hurt

"Jack I don't want to be mean but this is not a good time for me." Bunny said as he really tried to ignore Jack's wonderful sweet smell.

But the teen was relentless, and was wearing Bunny to last nerve "What do you mean this isn't a good time for you?" he asked "You were a sleep!" He said the Poka sat up and pinned Jack to the nest of furs "What are you doing?" he yelled

"How do I put this another way I'm in heat and this is not a good time." Jack stopped struggling and stilled looking up at Bunny

"Oh." Was all he said, Bunny chuckled and tighten his hold on Jack's wrist as his other paw rested on to his hips

"Now it looks like you're stuck with me mate." Jack pales even more before he lets a smirk play his lips, as he saw the large member of the Pooka rubbing against Jack's groin, he let out a gasp and whispered "What was that Mate?" Jack opens his eyes and looked up at him again

"I said bring it on!"

3 months later Jack was doubled over in pain, it started at some point in the early hours of the morning and he thought nothing of it, but as the sun rose above the roof tops the pain grew, his hand lay flat against his stomach as he felt something gush between his legs. Panic was in his eyes as he realised what was happing, he was scared terrified he got the wind to carry him to Bunny's he need his help, if he was right about what was wrong with him then it was Bunny's fault and he had to help him.

Bunny himself sat in his Warren, letting his fingers wondered though his ears, there was something he wanted to tell his little Frost Bite but never has the chance, it's not like Jack's hates him for what happen because the snow white Guardian came back many times either for sex or just to talk, he just couldn't tell him. He looked up when he heard Jack call him name, the Pooka stood up and ran (hopped) to the where he could hear Jack crying out and panting.

He found Jack leaning against the tree on his knees, wearing only his blue hoody, Bunny rushes over to him just as Jack started pushing "Jack?" Bunny whispered

"H…Help." He whimpered as he bore down

"Just pushed Frost bite, I'm here for you." He said as he moved behind the young Spirit and helped him give birth to their child. Bunny let his hand's rest on the head that was showing "That's it Jack keep going." He said

"Y…You knew!" Jack cried out as he pushed again,

"Yes, I'm sorry I should have told you." Bunny said "One more push Jack." he said with pride as he could see two long ears on the child, Jack scream and pushed again letting the baby fall from him. He knelt there shiver after just happen, a few moments after the pain passed Jack could hear the sounds of the new born crying, he moved slowly and sat gently down on the soft grass.

Bunny looked up at Jack as he warped the child in a soft blue blanket; he placed the baby boy in Jack's arms, the Guardian of fun held his child. He looked amazed at the baby; he looked up to see Bunny smiling at him. After a while of not talking but listening to the baby making noises and Jack was cleaned up, Bunny spoke "I'm sorry Jack; I wanted to say something when I first smelt something, but you were happy with things as they are." He said looking at him,

"Bunny I was terrified, I you should have told me." Jack said, Bunny noticed his voice was not cold or filled of anger it was clear and tried. He looked at that hand that was place on top of his large furry paw.

A couple of days later North was sat by the fire place talking to Tooth and Sandy "I wonder what it is they want to talk about?" Tooth said as she hovered, Sandy made some signs and North laughed

"Yes most likely." There was a noise and a hole opens up and Bunny jumps up and then helps Jack up

"Next time I am going my way." Jack said

"I am not letting you and Sage out there." He points to the snow blizzard out there

"Bunny, I am Jack Frost I can control the weather!" he said, Bunny open his mouth to say something but stopped when he notice North, Tooth and Sandy looking at them, Jack turned to look at his friend.

"Bunny, Jack what is this, what is with that bundle." North asked and pointed to pale blue bundle in Jack's arms,

"Ummm well." Bunny started, he turned to look at Jack who smiled and nodded at him, and the Pooka felt a huge surge of pride and puffed out his chest and stood up tall

"That bundle North in my Mate's arms is my son Snow." He beamed as he pulled Jack to his side.


End file.
